


Список дел Грюнта (орфография автора не сохранена)

by fandom_MassEffect, softly_play



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: Чем заняться ребёнку на корабле?





	Список дел Грюнта (орфография автора не сохранена)

**1\. Проверить, не сросся ли гребень.**  
Невыполнимо — надо найти зеркало так, чтобы никто не узнал. Стекло инкубатора отражает плохо. Стена «Нормандии» тоже. Даже если соскоблить верхний матовый слой. Пока справляюсь на ощупь.

 **2\. Измерить рост.**  
Залез в инкубатор. Заодно можно измерить, выросли ли плечи. Не выросли. В каком возрасте у кроганов растут мышцы на руках? Надо узнать в Экстранете.

 **3\. Бодрящая зарядка.**  
Быстрый бег на месте под боевые крики помогает отложить желание убивать до вылазки. Пол и предметы вокруг забавно звенят, как холодное оружие. 

**4\. Завтрак.**  
Если не моргая смотреть на повара, пока он кладёт еду, то порция будет втрое больше. Всё равно мало.

 **5\. Пообщаться с командой.**  
Встать за углом лифта и пытаться похлопать по плечу каждого проходящего мимо — плохая идея. Примечание: видимо, в программу подготовки человеческих солдат входит дезориентация противника ультразвуком. Как они тренируют голос на таких частотах? 

**6\. Перекус перед возвращением в каюту.**  
После лифта повар предлагает еду сам. Хороший человек, умеет Шепард набирать команду.

 **7\. Попробовать пообщаться ещё раз.**  
Сел за стол и смотрел на всех. Моргал. Все как-то быстро ушли. Еды больше не дали. Надо узнать в Экстранете, как начать разговор.

 **8\. Тренировать улыбку.**  
Прочитал, что так можно выразить желание поболтать. Улыбка без зеркала получается не очень, поэтому пока перешёл на смех. Решил потренироваться на Гаррусе — в Экстранете писали, что смех помогает улаживать конфликты. У нас есть конфликт? Я Гарруса просто ненавижу. 

**9\. Обед.**  
Трюк с неморганием снова работает. Человек за мной попытался его повторить. Не вышло, хе-хе.

 **10\. Тренировка боевых навыков.**  
Недавно узнал о системах тренировок в одиночных тюрьмах, больше не придётся ходить заниматься в ангар. Задумался, смогу ли принести сюда оружие. Случайно оставил вмятину на стене. Наверное, оружие Шепард не разрешит, если заметит. А если закрыть аквариумом?

 **11\. Отдых.**  
Экстранет работает так медленно, что приходится слушать книги вместо роликов с динозаврами. Динозавры тоже медленные.

 **12\. Ужин.**  
Неморгание сработало хуже. Сменил тактику — дружески посмеялся. Порция выросла в четыре раза.

 **13\. Вечерний обход корабля.**  
Обхожу корабль с серьёзным лицом. Попробовал заложить руки за спину, как Шепард. Так вот зачем людям такие длинные руки.

 **14\. Отчёт коммандеру.**  
Дисциплина на корабле — главное, это Шепард так сказала. Приходит каждый вечер, спрашивает, как дела. Одного доклада о результатах обхода ей мало — всегда интересуется, как я поел. Рассказываю, как тренировался смеяться — Шепард смеётся тоже, собирая непонятную штуку и прикрепляя её к стене за инкубатором. Потом уходит и возвращается, спрятавшись за огромным свёртком. Тыкает им в меня и предлагает проверить мягкость. Свёрток называется «одеяло». Мягкое.

 **15\. Сон.**  
Шепард заставила снять часть брони, залезть на «кровать» и накрыла одеялом. Жарко. Кажется, она погладила меня по гребню. Очень быстро уснул.


End file.
